All I Want is to Help You
by Vivi-Gi72
Summary: Leatherface 2017 Alt Ending. One-Shot. Lizzy and Hartman are trapped at the Sawyer house. She thinks there is still good in Jackson's heart. If she wants to save her friend from his insane family, she has to be willing to do the unthinkable. Would it be enough? LizzyxJackson/Jed


**All I want is to help you**

" _You got to leave now while you still can."_

 _She looked at him with pleading eyes._

" _I'm not leaving without you."_

" _Why not?"_

" _Cause it's my job. To take care of you."_

" _...Is that it?" He asked, a glint of disappointment crossing his eyes._

Lizzy crouched under the door frame, slowly poking her head over the glass. The house was silent, it had been so since the "Sawyer pack", as the sheriff had called them, returned, with her and Hartman as hostages along with a barely conscious Jackson. The two older men had dragged Lizzy and Hartman to that empty and dusty room, tied them up and left them there. Now, the young nurse tried to see or hear something behind the door, with no luck. Lizzy's heart pounded against her chest, as it had been so for the last few days; her mind was a complete mess of questions, doubts, fear and anguish. Not for the first time she wondered how her life had descended so fast into this lunacy. Why did this happen?

"Elizabeth."

She turned to the voice behind her. Sheriff Hartman laid on his back, hands tied, a deep wound on the right side of his stomach; like her, his forehead was covered in sweat, his clothes stained with blood, although it was nothing compared to Lizzy, her entire body covered in blood, mud and who knew what else. The young girl gave the man a suspicious look.

"Elizabeth. Untie me. Please" He said, his voice sounding weary and coarse.

Lizzy stared at him. A few days ago, her first reaction would have been to do as he said without question, that's what you do when an officer of the law asks you something. But now, something was rising inside her chest, an emotion Lizzy never thought she would feel, less alone in this magnitude.

Rage.

Memories of the previous days flashed before her eyes. Clarice on her knees, forehead wounded and a gun to her face. Jackson's face torn up, his eyes bloody, both of his cheeks destroyed, she herself trapped in the police car, handcuffed and then dragged like a piece of plastic.

"Why?" Her voice sounded alien to her, filled with resentment "After what you did? You shot Clarice in cold blood, you murdered her, you shot Jackson, and you shot me."

"Clarice was a criminal, she was a psychotic murderer, you forgot what happened in that dinner? All those innocent people killed right in front of you?" Answered the sheriff, stubborn.

"And instead of doing things the right way you beat her and then executed her, without a word, I saw you!" Lizzy said, anger now filling her voice even though she was trying to keep quiet , not only at Hartman but at herself. Jackson had warned her about him being bad news, he tried to tell her what would happen if she ran away, but she didn't listen, she was too scared, too confuse, she refused to believe him and in turn, she got Bud killed. Big, sweet, misunderstood Bud, Jackson's only friend, the only person in this world he truly loved, and Lizzy had taken that away from him, almost without thinking.

 _This is your fault; look at what you did_ Said a voice inside her head. The memory of Jackson's words echoed in her mind like a chant.

" _You're just like everybody else! You fuckin' liar!"_ _He screamed at her, face filled with tears and blood._

" _Why'd I think you'd be any different!?"_

She could feel the pain and disgust in his voice, the hurt and hatred, she hadn't let it sink in until that moment, and now her heart gave another jump, only this time hurt rushed through her. She had been so stupid, so blind and selfish. She had promised Jackson she was there to help them, she told him it was her job, he'd trusted her but now everything had felt apart, Bud was dead, Jackson hated her and was now in his insane family's grasp, she and Hartman were trapped, with little chance to escape.

 _You have to fix this_ Said again her inner voice. She needed to free sheriff Hal, Jackson and herself from this Hell, but how?

"Elizabeth listen, you need to untie me, we need to get away from here, those people are going to kill us, that's what they do, they're lunatics...they took my baby girl" He said, his voice cracking, for the first time since she'd known him, Lizzy could see a glimpse of the man's pain, the tremendous loss he had endure and carried on his shoulders. It made her feel sorry for him, despite her earlier emotions. So much suffering, so much death, so much violence. It had to stop.

"I'm not leaving without Jackson" She said and was surprised at her own words, she hadn't even begun to think about it and the words just left her mouth.

"It's too late for that kid Elizabeth, he's a Sawyer; they're rotten to the core and no matter how much you want to think otherwise or how much you want to help him that's not going to change" Hal insisted, his voice spitting poison.

Lizzy shook her head, not looking at him. No, she refused to believe that, there was hope for Jackson, she could feel it, it wasn't too late. And if it was, she still had to try, she owed to him, and to Bud.

 _Make this right_

Hal tried to stand up, but in his current position was impossible, he asked for her help one more time and this time, she complied, figuring she needed all the help she could get. She untied him; got him to his feet and they made their way to the door. But when they opened the way to the rest of the house, the mad and horrific took a turn for the worst, if that was even possible.

Bones.

On the table, on the counter, dangling from the ceiling, skulls piled up one on top of the other to make gruesome furniture, complete skeletons sitting on the chairs in a horrid imitation of a family having dinner, all illuminated by dozens of candles in almost every corner and a hideous smell flooded. A house made in hell.

The pair limped through the room to the door in front of them, Lizzy reached her hand to the knob and right there the door swung open, destroying all the girl's hopes in one movement. Two men were expecting them, as evidenced by the wide, psychotic grins across their faces. They launched at them, Lizzy screamed as strong arms wrapped her waist and lift her off the ground, she kicked, punched and screamed some more, but her small, completely exhausted body was no match for the men holding an iron grip over her. The sheriff fought too, putting up a very good fight, however, in the end, the wound in his chest proved his defeat. Through teary eyes, Lizzy watched as the two of them were pushed to what appeared to be the living room, a large couch sitting in the middle under a window, there wasn't much light in there as in the rest of the house and it only made her feel more hopeless. One of the men, the taller of the two, threw Hartman on the couch, offhandedly, the man grunted in pain, but didn't protest, didn't say anything, just stared at his captors with pure hatred.

The man stood a few steps from Hartman, while the one holding Lizzy stood on the other side, leaving the entrance open. The woman, Verna Sawyer, Lizzy remembered, crossed the door frame, arms crossed over her chest; she gave her a severe, disgusting look before turning her attention to Hartman, who met her gaze with equal amounts of hate.

"You messed with the wrong family," Verna said.

"Oh yeah, you're really proud of this family" Said Hartman sarcastically. Lizzy wanted to tell him to shut up, something inside her told her you shouldn't make that woman angry, her presence sent a cold shiver down Lizzy's spine and now it the reason was clear. Verna ignored him, turning her head to the empty hallway before she called:

"Jed!"

Lizzy's heart jumped once again, her head snapping in the same direction Verna was looking.

Jackson.

Her mind raced with the thought of the young man, her body aching to go to him.

"This ain't over Verna; you ain't getting away with it this time," Said Hartman, his breathing slow and heavy. Verna stared at him, Clearly not impressed by his threats. Lizzy heard heavy footsteps coming from somewhere around the house.

"It's over for you Hartman; no one messes with my kids"

"Likewise" Answered Hartman, who now was being incredibly calm and collected, to Lizzy's dismay and confusion. The sheriff lifted his head and looked at the woman right in the eye.

"Tell me, Verna, how long has it being since you brought us here? He asked.

Everyone in the room looked at him, silence fell upon the group, making the footsteps echoed loudly across the walls, Lizzy could almost swear the house was shaking.

But before Verna could respond, Lizzy heard it, she heard it at the same time as everyone else.

Police sirens.

The next few seconds became a blur. Lizzy felt herself being tossed to the ground, her knees hitting the hard wooden floor, she heard Verna Sawyer scream to her two sons while they ran to the nearest window and her eyes catching something when one of them pulled a dirty, dusting curtain aside. Red and blue lights.

Immediately after, the three Sawyers exited the living room, the two sons arming themselves with knives, hooks, and their respective shotguns. Lizzy ignored the throbbing pain in both her knees and got up, limping towards the window, she pulled the curtain aside and what she saw was equally a relief and frightening.

At least eight police cars surrounded the house, and dozens of police officers were pulling out their weapons, pointing them at the house. One of them, a middle age man who seemed to be leading the group began walking towards the property, hands armed.

"I ordered they send backups to the Sawyer residence if I didn't report back to them in an hour, I wanted to do this alone but I also knew who I was going up against" Lizzy heard Hartman's voice behind her and turned around, the sheriff was struggling to get on his feet, sweat covering his forehead, his face was extremely pale, big circles forming under his eyes, but his voice was filled with determination. Lizzy hurried to help him.

"You brought them here" She understood.

"Yes and know this place will turn into an inferno, we need to leave"

The sound of arguing and yelling reached Lizzy's ears, most likely due to Verna and the rest of the Sawyers arguing with the officers.

"I'm not leaving without Jackson"

"Danmit girl, what part of he's one of them don't you understand?! You can't do anything for him"

"You're wrong, you say that because you hate his family, but he's not like that, I know it,"

"You're wasting your time"

A tight grip closed around Lizzy's heart, a part of her knew Hartman might be right and she could very well be leading them straight to death, but at the same time, she knew she wouldn't be able to leave without at least try to reach Jackson. The look on his face as Bud's body fell to the floor after receiving that deadly shoot came rushing to her memories once again, his cries for his friend piercing her ears. She wouldn't fail him now; she wouldn't make that mistake again.

She carried the sheriff down the hall when something stops her right on her tracks. When the sheriff looked up to see what it was, his tired expression changed.

"Oh shit"

Jackson stood right on the door frame in front of them, he was crouched, his head down, he had been given new clothes and wasn't covered in blood nor did he seemed hurt, to Lizzy's relief. She opened her mouth to call for him, but that's when the young man lifted his head, their eyes meeting. His face. It was horribly scared, two big uneven lines went from either side of his lips and up his cheek, two more crossed his chin and with a third one at the side of his nose, his entire lower face was now covered with bloody stitches, being hold together with a muzzle. Lizzy's heart sank at the horrible sight, tears blurred her vision as the tall young man who nor even three days ago looked at her with kindness, now limped towards them with deliberate steps, a huge red chainsaw on his left hand, hate written across his face.

 _No. No Jackson no, please!_ Her mind screamed

Jackson's face turned slightly to the right, where the screams of his family and the entire of the police department cloud be heard, the officers were demanding the realizing of Hartman and Lizzy, Verna Sawyer was screaming for the men to leave her property. Jackson looked back at them, lifting the chainsaw with both hands, head slightly tilted towards Hartman. The sheriff tried to pull Lizzy away from the chainsaw's path, backing up against the wall, closer to the door, as he yelled at his men outside to shoot the Sawyers while warning the boy not to come close; the second he did that Jackson's expression turned into murderous rage. But he wasn't looking at Hartman, he was looking at her, eyes bloodshed and filled with what appeared to be tears, his breathing turned hectic. He lifted the chainsaw.

 _He thinks I'll run away again_ Lizzy understood, blinking through her tears. She fought against Hartman's grip, not breaking eye contact with Jackson, who with two quick, precise moves turned on the chainsaw, the powerful roar made her teeth chatter, the hair in the back of her stand up and she could swear her ears were bleeding.

"Jackson, wait please!" She said extending a hand to him. Jackson looked at it with distrust, but also a hint of confusion, but Hartman pulled her away before she could reach him.

"No! I'm not leaving without you, Jackson!" Lizzy cried.

Jackson stopped. His frame appeared to have frozen in time, with the chainsaw still roaring in his hands, his blue eyes danced across her face, confused, lost, his mouth slightly open. Lizzy reached out with her hand once more, she was just inches close...

"Jed!"

Jackson's expression transformed in the blink of an eye, he jerked back away from Lizzy, using the chainsaw to further put distance between them, Lizzy cried out for him, however Hartman dragged her outside the house with a grip so tight around her writs she didn't have time to respond. The cold and dark night hit her like a rock, the contrast with the house's suffocating and hot atmosphere, besides all the lights from the police cars made her feel dizzy for a few seconds. She tripped when the grasp on her wrist was suddenly gone and once again she was on her knees; she looked behind her when she heard Hartman grunt and found chaos.

The youngest of the Sawyer brothers had captured the sheriff, immobilizing him with an arm around his neck and using him as a human shield to prevent the officers from firing; the oldest one was a few steps away, shotgun in hand, pointing at the men who were closing in on the group, continuing to scream at them. The now familiar sound of a chainsaw made Lizzy's eyes turn to the house, there she saw Verna Sawyer step into the porch, holding Jackson's hand as a loving mother would do to her child, Jackson was still holding the weapon, and was looking around him as if he didn't know where he was, his eyes were blank, lost, even his movements were erratic and unbalanced, it was as if he would fall down if she didn't hold him in place, it was the complete opposite of what Lizzy had known for the past few days, a blank canvas, a doll with no will of its own. This sight of the young boy terrified Lizzy even more than the angry Jackson that would have attacked her just moments ago.

Verna Sawyer began whispering things into her son's ear, caressing his shoulder with her other hand in a possessive manner and Lizzy understood what she had to do. If she wanted to free Jackson, she would have to go beyond anything she had ever done. She stood, her trembling knees barely supporting her weight and began walking towards the house, ignoring the screams and the threats of either side. The eyes of all the Sawyers locked on her, the oldest son pointed his shotgun at her, a malicious grin on his face.

"Elizabeth, don't go near them!" Shouted the sheriff, trying his best to escape his opponent, but the Sawyer son only tighten the grip around his throat, making it impossible for him to fight back, or for Hartman's men to shot him. One of them, however, apparently determined to free his superior, launched at them with open arms, crashing against the younger Sawyer and making the three of them fall hard on the ground. That was enough to finally break the already fragile tension between the two sides. The oldest of the Sawyer brothers let out an angry cry as he ran towards his brother, but was quickly stopped by a gunshot to his shoulder and leg; as he fell, his shotgun fired, the bullets diverted towards the house, hitting a window and one of the gruesome chandeliers. It felt to the ground, the candles rolled across the wooden floor, the flames started to spread almost immediately. Verna screamed, running to her son as more bullets flew past them, almost hitting her and Lizzy; she was aware of the woman kneeling beside the man, of some of the officers surrounding her and of the fight between Hartman and the Sawyer boy, but Lizzy couldn't pay them any more attention, her goal was still standing a few steps away, in front of the porch. He caught a glance of her and walked to her encounter, chainsaw in hand when his mother's voice came, filled with anger and hatred.

"Kill her Jed! They're trying to destroy our family don't you see! Kill her now Jed!"

"Don't you move Verna"! Shouted an officer

"Shoot him! Shoot him now!" Screamed Hartman.

"NO!" Lizzy screamed.

* * *

Jackson's mind was turmoil. Too many sounds, too many colors, too many shapes running around his eyes, it made him dizzy, even though the sound of the heavy chainsaw in his hands drowned almost every other sound. And then there was the pain: it was everywhere, it was like fire coursing through every part of his body, with special emphasis on his face and it didn't stop, it clouded his mind. The only ray of clarity came from his mother's voice, something he hadn't heard in a decade, something he thought had forgotten. It pierced through the darkness and helped him see; see what this world was made of, of what the people in it really were. They were bad, selfish, treacherous, only out to hurt him, to gain his trust and then turn it against him, but his family was different, his mother's voice promised the end of that torment, it promised safety, protection, acceptance...love. Love? He wasn't even sure of what that was, he just knew he wanted it, more than anything else, his soul ached to feel it, he'd found some of that with Bud and...with _her_ , or so he thought, but now his chest felt empty, hollow, like an invisible hand had reached into him, ripped him apart and left him with a giant hole that was being filled with hatred and resentment. His mother's voice was very loud now, he was vaguely aware of the dozens of police officers around him, of his brothers fighting, he knew he had to help them protect the family, that was all that it was now, all he had left.

He lifted his head when he heard footsteps; Lizzy's silhouette came into view as Hartman's voice demanded him dead. Rage clouded his vision. _She_ was supposed to be different, she was supposed to help them, but it was all a lie, he'd allowed himself to trust, to believe in that sweet smile, in those gentle eyes, and now he'd paid the price. Never again.

He walked towards her, ready to intercept her escape when she deliberately stopped in front of him at just the right distance to not get cut in half by his chainsaw, she then stretched her arms at both sides of her body, with palms turned to him and yelled at the men behind her.

"NO! Don't hurt him!"

Jackson's rage stumbled with a wall.

What?

Jackson blinked once; Lizzy was still there, her hands reaching out to him in an almost offering position, her eyes revealed how terrified she was, he could see her frame trembling like a leaf, yet her posture was firm. A determination that Jackson had never felt before emanated from the girl, but wasn't she supposed to be running away?

"Jackson", She said, pleading "Please, I know I let you down, I know I hurt you, but don't listen to her, this isn't who you are"

The anger returned to him again with fierce. What the hell did she know about who he was?

"She's lying Jed! That bitch doesn't care about you! Look what they did to our family, to our house! Kill her now!"

He tightened the grip around his chainsaw and it roared like an animal looking for its next pray, he could feel the heat coming from behind him; he knew the house was burning, that was also her fault. He lifted the chainsaw up, ready to strike.

But she didn't move.

"I meant what I said Jackson"

 _...What?_

"I meant what I said at Gorman House, I meant what I said that night on the trailer and I mean what I say now" Lizzy's voice was cracking, her eyes were watery, a few tears threatening to roll down her face, her trembling worsened, but she kept talking.

"I know this is my fault, I was wrong, if I could take it all back I would! But I see good in you, I see it now, please don't let them take that away from you, you're not this"

His hands began to shake. Memories came crashing into his mind like a wave, making his heart pound.

 _Her lips were inches away from his, he could feel her soft breath right next to his cheek before he suddenly jerked away._

 _"Why-Why did you do that...why did you do that?" He asked backing away from her._

 _"I did that because I like you...Because I think you're good"._

His arms slowly lowered. He eyed her carefully, looking for any signs she was lying; because she had to...right? But something was aching inside him, something that didn't let him move his arms to make the final blow, something his mother's voice wasn't being able to extinguish.

"Miss White you have to move aside!"

The cop's voice yanked Jackson out of his thoughts, he turned and saw several guns pointed at him; behind the officers, his two older brothers laid on the ground, Nubbin's face was bloody, almost beyond recognition, Hartman kneeling beside him, Drayton laid face down, not moving and his mother...his mother was enraged. Her face had transformed into a mask of blind hate, she was struggling with two officers who were trying to subdue her, without much success.

"Miss White please you need to step aside that man is dangerous!"

"No!" Lizzy screamed.

"Elizabeth don't be stupid! You're gonna die!" Hartman's voice came to them "If you don't move then they'll be forced to shoot!"

"THEN SHOOT!"

Lizzy's voice echoed across the field, leaving everyone speechless.

"You can shoot if you have to!" She screamed at them before turning to Jackson. Their eyes looked. "I'm not moving"

His eyes widened until they felt they would pop out of his skull, he felt a bolt of electricity ran through his body that made his now sweaty hands shake uncontrollably, his sight clouded with what he soon realized were tears.

Lizzy...?

Without a warning, a small explosion came from the burning house, flames jumped towards them, startling everyone around. In that instant, Verna freed herself from her captors. Jackson saw, as if the world was suddenly moving ten times slower, how his mother grabbed one of the officers who had his back turned to her and took his gun; next he saw Hartman jump behind her, trying to take it from her but he wasn't fast enough and Verna fired several times; a few cops fell, Hartman was wounded but still held onto her, in their struggle, they didn't notice how the pistol in his mother's hands pointed at them. Jackson saw it, but his body didn't move, instead, he saw something in the corner of his eye. His mind reacted at the same time Lizzy screamed his name, her body jumping in front of him as the impact sent her to the ground. Her fragile body fell hard and went limp at his feet.

" _I did that because I like you"_

" _What did I tell you about outsiders? They fill your ears with lies"_

" _I meant what I said Jackson"_

" _She doesn't care about you"_

" _I'm not leaving without you"_

" _You show who you are Jed"_

Jackson screamed.

He screamed like never before as he dropped the chainsaw, letting it hit the ground carelessly, as he knelt next to Lizzy, picking her up and cradling her in his arms, he called her name over and over again while tears flowed freely down his cheeks. He searched for her eyes, found that she was also looking for his, he felt her breathing on his neck and the sound of relief that left his mouth was indescribable.

She had saved him. When she should've been running away, when she should've been scared and disgusted by him, she had saved him. Jackson felt something warm grow inside his chest.

Lizzy.

She was talking again, her voice barely a whisper, she was still trembling but more out of shock than anything else. Jackson couldn't tell where the bullet had hit her, as she was still covered in cow blood, mud and sweat, but there wasn't any blood coming from her mouth, nose or neck. That was good. He leaned in closer, shaking when her hand gently caressed his scarred cheek.

"Don't… let them change you… You're better than this, even… if you don't see it"

Loud footsteps approaching made him tear his eyes from her, when he looked he could barely recognize the shape of his mother, covered in blood, gun in hand and her face a mask of insanity. She pointed the gun at Lizzy.

"NO!"

The bullet brushed his shoulder, another one flew right over his head when he shielded Lizzy's body with his, Jackson heard the girl scream his name but his eyes focused on his mother. Rage boiled inside him, towards the woman that had convinced him no one would ever care about him, that no one but his family was worthy and whispered vile things about the outside world. About Lizzy.

 _Liar._

Without thinking, Jackson launched towards the still running chainsaw. Picking it up with a grunt, he turned, his mother was telling him something, he knew by the look of surprise and betrayal in her eyes, but he didn't listen. He wouldn't listen to her voice anymore.

With a last scream, Jackson lifted the chainsaw, decapitating his mother with a single swing. The chainsaw roared as the body fell to the ground, the severed head rolling for a second before stopping.

Jackson took large breaths; he looked at Verna's body, then at the inferno that a few moments ago had been his house. He lifted the chainsaw and tossed it aside, the blade still running in the dirt. The house crumbled into itself in a giant ball of fire as the boy fell on his knees, the sounds of burning wood grew quiet, as well as his mother's voice inside his head. The chainsaw roared for one last time before stopping.

Then there was only silence.

* * *

Lizzy rolled to her side, using her arms to support herself and then carefully crawled towards Jackson's still figure, his eyes were fixed on the house's burning remains, his hands on his lap, palms open, eyes watery, mouth slightly open in a pained expression. She reached his side, not sure what to do next. Slowly she lifted a hand towards him and very carefully touched his shoulders, as if he could break under her touch. He looked at her, his eyes danced across her before focusing on her face, their eyes met and for the longest time there was nothing and no one else. Tears ran down his face as he reached forwards; so did she, their bodies collapsing in the deepest hug neither of them would ever feel. Lizzy closed her eyes, a chocked cry left her lips as they held each other. A small sound interrupted the moment. Lizzy opened her eyes to find Hartman still alive, gun in hand, with a few of the remaining police officers surrounding them, the look on the sheriff's face was a mixture of disbelief and anger, it was obvious that the men still wanted revenge. In response to this, Lizzy tightened her grip around Jackson, as if her fragile arms could be enough to protect him. Jackson responded by doing the same, not knowing who was behind them.

Lizzy looked at the sheriff with a single plea in her eyes, in turn the man looked at them, at the house's remains, and then at the still body of Verna Sawyer. One of the officers, the one Lizzy had seen through the window leading the charge to the Sawyer house put a hand on Hartman's shoulder.

"It's over Hal, they're dead, we have nothing else to do here, let them be" He whispered.

Lizzy waited for a few painful seconds before watching with immense relief how Hal Hartman lowered his weapon, his arm left hanging loosely. He gave her one final look before letting his comrades take him away. The rest of the men followed soon after, not looking back.

* * *

The sun came rising over the small town; rays of light came upon the street. The town would be silent today. It would be silent for a long time.

Two silhouettes could be seen walking away from the remains of a dangerous fire, one of them limping. They walked slowly, hands strongly intertwined, holding each other's weight. They reached a large garage covered with a net; the boy opened the door with a push and hold it in place for the girl to pass. Once inside, they stopped next to a large truck; the boy opened the door to passenger seat while the girl sat at the driver's seat, finding the keys hidden under the said seat. They both sat there for a moment, she with both hands tight around the wheel. She looked at him, he looked back; she covered in blood, dust, smoke and mud; he with his clothe torned where the bullets had missed, hands bloody, eyes bloody, face scarred, covered with a muzzle. She extended her hand and he did the same, finding each other in an iron grip. They stood in that position for a long moment, sharing a look that hid too much for be put into words, before the let go, almost reluctantly. The girl started the engine when she thought she heard something. It was a song, coming from some somewhere in the town, it was slow, gentle, and the girl also heard a woman's voice sang along the melody in a sad tone.

Lizzy tilted her head to the side before she drove the truck out of the garage, and then, across the street. The song followed them until the town's shadow was left behind in the rear view mirrors.

END

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** : Hello, Hello! Welcome to my very first Texas Chainsaw Massacre fanfic, or in this case Leatherface fanfic.

In case you want to know, the song Lizzy is hearing at the end is "it's over" by Patti la salle, the same song used at the end of the movie. I thought it was fitting

I feel like I have to mention a few things about this, or rather my reasons to write this one-shot about the other one movie in the franchise fans seemed to really really dislike, besides TCM The Next Generation and Texas Chainsaw 3D. Honestly, I know why so many disliked but…I actually really liked this movie, NOT at first view, but I grew to like it. Thing is, this movie is not good as a Texas Chainsaw Massacre movie, the infamous "twist" didn't make any sense for the script that was presented to us, Jackson turning into Leatherface was very sloppy done and It didn't fit with his character at all.

That's why after some thought I decided to view this movie as an alternate universe, a different version of the Texas Chainsaw universe we know, and Jackson is just another version of Leatherface (even though him being the iconic character doesn't fit but ok) and not tied to the original movie at all. I believe this is the only way you can tolerate that "twist".

That being said, that ending absolutely broke my heart, I shipped Lizzy and Jackson SO HARD and at the end, my hopes and dreams were destroyed with a chainsaw swing. Of course, this being a film about Leatherface I couldn't expect anything different, but it still hurt, so, out of that pain comes this story (I have a very bad habit of shipping tragic or impossible romances so this is not a surprise)

And my other reasons to write this story can be summarized in

1) I want to redeem Lizzy for her many screw ups in the movie, especially at the end, you know what I mean.

2) I absolutely HATE Verna Sawyer.

Anyways, any comments or constructive criticism are welcome, english is not my native language and I'm still learning. I really hope you liked my wacky headcanon. See ya!


End file.
